


And I Drove You Crazy

by silentflightfeathers



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, naruto - Freeform, song inspirations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflightfeathers/pseuds/silentflightfeathers
Summary: Drabbles based off of songs associated with scenes/ characters/ relationships in various fandoms.





	And I Drove You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: And I Drove You Crazy by Banks
> 
> Character: Sakura Haruno, from Naruto. The aftermath of Sasuke leaving the village.

_It was all my fault._ __  
  
"I love you, Sasuke!"

Stupid. So stupid, why would I _ever-_ when had Sasuke _ever_?

Hopeless.

“Just bring him back to me, Naruto! Just bring Sasuke back to me.”

And now my last teammate was in the hospital, more bandage than boy.

 _All my fault._ I shouldn’t have pushed. I should have _listened._ Should have _cared more._

Should have been _stronger. Shouldn’t have been such a burden._

_Should have should have should have._

But I’ll get stronger. I’ll learn.

And when Naruto gets back, when we’re ready to bring Sasuke back home, I’ll never be a burden to my team again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a song or character prompt, please send me an ask on Tumblr! <3 I'm silentflightfeathers on there as well.


End file.
